Iberian Commonwealth (Square One)
The 'Iberian Commonwealth '''is a loose confederation of Iberian states. It is Europe's second economy, after Germany, and has a population of 30.2 million (2050 census). It's administrative capital and largest city is in Lisbon. It is a member of the European Union. It has three autonomous territories, the Azores, Madeira, and Seville territory. It is bordered by the Andalusia Confederacy in the south, and the Basque Republic and Catalonia in the north. History Aftermath After the Impact, European leaders met up in Brussels from July 13-17 discussing how the European Union should respond to the crisis. While the implications of the Brussels Conference are unclear, it was generally agreed upon to follow the Berlin Protocols that had been drawn up months before the impact. The Portuguese government followed the Berlin Protocols, such as food rationing and restrictive movement. Martial law was also implemented, relinquishing control to the military in major cities, as the government focused on acquiring fisheries, factories, and farms, so that the economy could be stimulated, foodstuffs could be produced, and essential goods could be manufactured. By 2027, the government had seized nearly 7,000 fisheries, factories, and farms. Prime Minister António Costa, a member of the Socialist Party, cancelled the 2027 legislative elections, noting the "state of emergency". The Portuguese government also decided to retreat from the northern provinces following the breakdown of provincial governments, as well as the inability for the national government to control those areas. Meanwhile, insufficient food rationing in Lisbon led to rioting from the general populace, forcing the government to flee to Faro, setting up the Faro Government. In neighboring Spain, the government was too weak to follow the Berlin Protocols, and Catalan and Basque separatists saw the opportunity to declare their independence. Many Spaniards, already facing economic trouble before the Impact, migrated up into France, into Portugal, or went onto ships in the Mediterranean, becoming ''vagabundos, or wanderers. Most ended up in Italy or North Africa. The Spanish government, unable to deal with the worsening crisis, collapsed entirely after a shooting in the Palacio de las Cortes on March 17, 2027, with much of the Cortes Generales dead, as well as the Prime Minister. The country engulfed into anarchy. King Felipe IV, along with some members of the military, escaped to the Balearic Islands, coordinating with local officials to maintain order, forming the Balearic Kingdom. With the military and government gone, survivors on mainland Spain were left to fend for themselves, and Catalonia was the first state to declare its independence, with many local governments following suit. Faro Government The Portuguese government, after relocating in Faro, consolidated its power, and used it to institute nation-wide reforms. Food production in Portugal had finally reached high enough to sustain its population by 2029, and this led to Portugal's infamous "job lottery", as many manufacturing and certain service jobs were needed. Expeditions were sent out to the Azores Islands around this time, using the recently refurbished Lisbon Naval Base. The local government of the Azores had survived, and had control over the outlying islands. Diplomatic missions to the Azores would result in its reunification with Portugal on August 30, 2029. The Faro government was also successful in stimulating and reviving trade throughout the country, by rebuilding highways and broken infrastructure. At this point, mass starvation and famine was still prevalent and a denagerous prospect, so most public lands were turned over to farmland by 2030. The Portuguese military was also able to pacify the northern provinces of Minho and Douru Litorial, as well as Lisbon, restore order, and quell riots and rebellions in those areas, somewhat restoring Portugal to it's pre-impact state. This emboldened the Portuguese populace, and in 2030 the Faro government held a nation-wide referendum asking whether to restore democracy and conduct elections in 2031, with an overwhelming "yes" vote. The first Portuguese elections since the impact took place on October 5, 2031, with the Social Democratic Party defeating the long-standing Socialist Party and forming a majority government. Iberian Unification In 2034, the Portuguese government re-established contact with most nations in Iberia, since the international communication network, phone lines, and the Internet slowly shut off after the Great Collapse. Galicia was annexed by Portugal in 2031, following diplomatic talks, and with the Port of Lisbon revitalized and rebuilt, contact was established with several Moroccan survivor states, most on the fringe of collapse. The Iberian Commonwealth was established on June 23, 2036, which consisted of four original members; these were Portugal, Austarias, Leon and Castille, and the Tagus. The first elections for the Iberian Commonwealth were held on April 4, 2037. The member states of the Commonwealth quickly grew, as states like Valencia, Murcia, Navarra, Tangiers, and the Villarrubia Council joined. Tangiers became the first non-Iberian nation to be annexed into the Commonwealth, and so far, the only one. Madrid was rebuilt extensively in a massive public works project in 2037. A national banking system was created in 2039, a singular currency was introduced in 2040, the espada. The army was also revitalized around this time, to deal with insurgents in the Pyrenees and the Azores. Contemporary History In 2045, the European Union was resurrected as a way of maintaining peace across the continent. Iberian President Tello Aguado was a strong supporter of such a union, and Iberia was a founding member of the EU. The introduction of the "associate state" system of Iberia expanded its sphere of influence. Politics Foreign Relations As a member of the European Union, the Iberian Commonwealth has embassies and diplomatic relations with all other EU states. Currently, there are four associated states of Iberia. These nations trade extensively and are closely linked to Iberia. These are Andalusia, the Basque, Andorra, and Spain.Category:Square One